Sea's Whore
by Author of Sin
Summary: He looked angry and horny; and Antonio immediately knew that probably wasn't the best combination when tied up like this. [Pirate!SPUK/UKSP Yaoi, Smut, MA] Warning: LIGHT-MEDIUM S&M. OneShot.


**A/N: I'd advise you to not read this if you cannot stand abusive sex and slave/master sort of scenarios.**

**If you're into that stuff, why are you reading the author notes? Scroll down already!**

* * *

"Aye! Capt'n was starboard on his instincts," a drunken member of Arthur's ship that was currently set sail exclaimed loudly, laughing alongside his mates as they tapped their bottles of pissy-tasting beer. "The Spanish are bloody useless; except for those pretty ladies t'play with!"

The group of drunken men exploded into a fit of laughter, some taking swigs of their beverage as others had their arms around each other and swayed to the music of another man strumming his lute. Usually Arthur would have scowled them all for being drunk and noisy when set sail, but he was too busy with his own matters to attend to. While Antonio's crew were locked up in the hold, the Spaniard, especially, was kept in the captain's quarters – just as Arthur had ordered. It was then that the blond met the other with a hard slap to his face, his battered-up knees giving in as he fell onto his rump with a loud 'oomph'. The British pirate noticed the light-brown skin of Antonio's marking a soft red from the amount of impact.

"Get the fuck up you worthless piece of shit," he soon cursed, lashing out at Antonio and grabbing a tuft of his curly, dark brown locks. "Did ya fuckin' hear me, you bloody dog?!"

"Si, si, yes, just give me a damn chance to move, fuck!" Antonio yelled back, frustration finally boiling inside of him from having his hands tied up behind his back – rendering him from going for the Englishman's throat. However, his sudden outburst only caused the other pirate's cuff boots to come slamming into his stomach as he let go of his hair, the Spaniard thrown back to hit his head against the hard wood with a loud groan of pain. "Ah! S-Shit…"

"Don't raise your voice with me, dog," Arthur replied, much calmer this time, grabbing the other man by his arm and hauling him upwards – literally forcing the tanned man to regain his composure and stand on his feet. However, Antonio's legs felt weak; in fact his whole body did, so he had to lean against the blond slightly for stability. Though the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other had only made Arthur feel a little tingly – his cheeks feeling as if heat was leaving his very body like the steam of a hot spring, or such.

"W-What is it you want… money, women?" Antonio asked, tilting his upwards the slightest just so his hazel eyes could make eye contact with Arthur's ones. "I can get you anything, just let my crew and I go."

"That's not how things work around 'ere, matey," Arthur replied, his grip tightening a little which caused the other to wince in discomfort, feeling the blood rush to his groin from seeing the other squirm in pain like that. "Once you taste our British steel… we _own_ you."

Antonio was about to reply, but with no hesitance at all, Arthur quickly pushed the brunette down onto the bed - the hand that was on the other's chest almost burning at the simple, yet rough, touch. This caused the Spaniard's hazel eyes to widen in surprise. Not once have Arthur done something so suggestive whenever he had captured Antonio and his crew. Instead, they just humiliated him and beat him up, then soon left them drifting on their own boat after taking their supplies. The brunette should have _known_ there was something up when the British pirates had taken them as prisoners on their ship.

With his hands still bounded by rope behind his back, Antonio tried to shuffle away. However, he only made it to the middle of the bed before Arthur pursued him and pinned him down once more.

"W-What are you—" the brunette began, however he was cut off when he lifted his head, only to have the blond lean down and place his lips upon the other's. It was obvious that fire was beginning to lick at Arthur's throat as nearly all of his patience level had drained… to a dangerous level.

The blond pried his tongue past Antonio's dried out lips, muffling the half-moan half-gasp of the other pirate as he allowed his intruding organ to explore the cave-like mouth. His tongue ran along the roof of the brunette's mouth, before wrapping itself around his tongue as their tastebuds interlocked almost like gears – causing a drop of saliva to run down Arthur's chin before he broke the kiss, pulling away so there was only a millimetre or two of space in between the two's lips. His own lips burnt with anticipation, probably flushed a slight pink that'll definitely get redder if he were to keep this up. And, yet, despite the voice inside of his head screaming at him to stop – simply because his hate for the other was too much – his body refused too. He felt like a puppet on strings, no control whatsoever over himself. He was just _too_ turned-on from having Antonio wear little clothing, bounded, and making such cute noises from any pain inflicted upon him.

"This ship's called the Sea's Whore, ye wanna know why? Because we always take sluts like you and satisfy ourselves before selling you off like fuckin' animals mate," Arthur whispered, reaching his hands behind Antonio's back to undo his bindings. "But I think I might keep you for myself… my sexy, obedient pet..."

"Wait… what? N-No!" Antonio replied hysterically, as Arthur leant back and pulled off the slacks that clothed the Spaniard's legs. The blond had noticed that Antonio had gripped the bed sheets tightly with a glint of confusion in those hazel eyes of his. However, he dismissed this as he pulled his coat off, followed by his shirt and holsters around his chest until he was left topless – just like the man that was sprawled out on his bed. "S-Stop—"

"Shut up; hands above your head," Arthur demanded as he fondled with his belt, soon pulling it off. With his head bowed, but his eyes looking up from beneath his locks, he noticed Antonio's eyes aimed upon the belt that he held in his hand. Deciding to use it as a whipping device, Arthur flicked the leather at the Spaniard's bare thigh, causing him to yelp in pain as a red mark soon began to show.

"Don't test me, pet," the blond then said, whipping the other in the same spot once more, just so he could slowly, but eventually, get Antonio to shuffle his way to the headboard, holding his hands above his head obediently. There, Arthur placed his belt down on the bed, before crawling his way towards the brunette, grapping the rope he used to bound Antonio's hands with before using it to, instead, tie his wrists against the wood of the headboard. He did it extra tightly, knowing that if Antonio decided to squirm against his advances, his skin would get ripped up from the rough fabric rubbing against him. Funnily enough, it was almost as if the Spaniard was testing that theory when he did tug on his bindings, wincing a little from the fabric ripping up his thin, tanned flesh. His reaction only caused a smile from Arthur.

"Stupid," the blond cursed, biting down on his bottom lip before licking at them _hungrily, _"You've always been so damn stupid, haven't you?" He didn't receive an answer from the other, just the usual cold stare that he was always greeted with, but he did notice the slight _fear_ in those eyes, also. This only caused the British pirate to smirk, a smirk that equates to the smirk that Lucifer would have worn, moments before he fell from heaven. "Tch, you're so fucking useless… well, except for that delicious Spanish ass of yours, of course."

Antonio swallowed the lump at the back of his throat, before speaking up, "Woah, what the fuck? What's gotten over you!? Have you been drinking—?" However, due to such a bold outburst, he was met with yet another slap across the mouth, his cheek quickly growing red despite the tanned skin that would have hidden it, if it was soft enough. To his surprise, however, the skin had broken as blood dripped smoothly down his skin, tears almost not noticeable welling in his eyes.

Antonio wouldn't cry, _he just wouldn't. _He was a captain too, which means he leads a lot of people, represents his country – Spain. The Spanish are hard-working men and women, so no matter what, _he wouldn't cry._

"Bastard…," he spat, the blood from his cheek dripping from his jaw line and onto his bare chest. "You sadistic fuck… _burn in hell._"

"Oh, to burn in hell, now that would be fun, wouldn't it?" Arthur replied, getting up from his spot as he swung his belt around once more. "Perhaps it suits my rather… _fiery_ personality, don't you think?" And with that, the blond hadn't allowed the Spaniard to respond when he flicked the leather of his belt against Antonio's side, causing him to yelp in pain. "Heh, what, think I'm gonna fuck ye?"

The Spaniard replied with a groan of pain, his skin growing extremely red, as he moved away a little. "T-Tch… why… why not? You've already me tied up, on your _bed_, nonetheless," Antonio said, panting softly, his skin almost on _fire._ Or, well, that's what it felt like, at the least. It just hurt _so_ much, and when Arthur would keep targeting his weak points already, the pain seemed so much worse than the times they had drawn their swords at each other.

"Fucking _whore_," the blond said, causing Antonio to finally shift his eyes to Arthur who was standing beside the bed. He looked angry and horny; and Antonio immediately knew that probably wasn't the best combination when tied up like this. "_You fucking whore._ You want me to fuck you, don't you? Filthy animal, you are."

"I just want to be let go!" Antonio yelled, causing Arthur to grip his jaw tightly – which already hurt from being slapped so many times – before leaning down so the tips of their noses touched.

"I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to stand for the next _week_," Arthur said, the hints of complete insanity carrying along with his words. "You won't even be able to sit comfortably when I'm done with you."

There was a moment of silence as Antonio started into the hazel's eyes that glared coldly and mercilessly at him. However, he soon spoke up, "_Try me._"

It was then that a another slap Antonio was met with, causing his face to be slung to the side as the red in his cheek grew more and more radiant in colour. If he was pale, like Arthur, he'd be as bright as a tomato… although, despite his light brown complexion, he wasn't far from it.

"Dominance: it's a funny thing, isn't it?" Arthur questioned, not really expecting an answer as Antonio didn't say anything – but rather shook his head to regain his bearings – as the blond placed the belt down beside the other before pulling his own boots and pirate slacks off. He was then left standing in his briefs, Antonio noticing how radiant and bright the other's fair skin would glow in the dim light of a candle that was lit on the pirate captain's drawers. "Rape, sex…"

"You hate me, so why would you be so attracted to me to do such… _fucking lewd things_?" Antonio daringly questioned, genuinely curious to Arthur's sudden change in personality. Sure, he was still the sadistic bastard like always, but he never went to _this_ extent before. "I only lay with those I'm attracted to, personality and appearance wise. So why, say you?"

By now, Arthur was at the drawers where the candle was lit on a small, ceramic plate. Picking it up from its place, the shadows flickering almost tormentingly, he walked over to where his prisoner was tied up.

"I'm not attracted to you the littlest," Arthur replied, swirling the liquid wax that pooled around the fire of the candle. "I tie you up and make you submit to me, to prove my dominance over you. Beating you up, taking your shit, and letting you drift at sea doesn't seem to cut it, anymore. To prove my position, of being the Englishman who's country is tougher than the Spaniard's; I'll have to train you to completely submit to me, to completely own you."

Antonio's dark eyebrows furrowed in annoyance; challenge. His lips thinned into a thin line of complete competition of not being someone's bitch. Eventually, he opened his mouth to curse the words, "_Fuck. You._" but was soon met with a drip of the hot wax meeting his already-red skin. Tugging on his bindings, which seriously began to cause his wrists to bleed, Antonio's body tightened up with a yelp of pain… and yet, despite the anger building up inside of him and the fear eating at his heart, he could feel the blood rush to his arousal; almost as if he was _attracted_ to being humiliated, attracted to _Arthur Kirkland. _

"N-No… Arthur—ah!" the Spaniard broke off again, rolling his head back as a piercing pain of hot wax met his chest, just above his nipple. Curling his toes and bringing his knees up, Antonio bucked his hips a little in the air, Arthur's hazel eyes set on the half-hardened dick of his. With each drip of the wax that quickly hardened on Antonio's skin, the room filled with a mixture of a moan and a cry, and eventually as minutes went by the blond watched as the other's arousal fully hardened and even began dripping pre-cum.

Setting the ceramic plate with its candle down on the bedside table, Arthur allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of Antonio's half-naked body squirming on his bed, with drops of dried out wax lined with the redness of the Spaniard's tanned skin, and the throbbing dick that was poking through his briefs. The blond definitely could sense the hint of masochism this one harboured, even if Antonio himself didn't realise it. Dominance and pain over him made him _crazy_. It was easy to see; too, seeing as he gasped for air and moved about like he wanted,_ needed_ more.

"_Whore_," Arthur muttered, grabbing the belt he had discarded earlier to strap it around the other pirate captain's neck, making it extra tight. The erotic asphyxiation has made Antonio roll his head back with a strained moan, his feet planted firmly upon the bed as he bucked his hips upwards. He looked like he was going to cum right here, right now.

"Arth – Arthur…," The Spaniard breathed, breaking off with a loud moan when he felt the blond cup his arousal, having to flop back down onto the bed as the strength in his knees gave out. "Fuck… _Fuck_… I can't… ah!"

Arthur's grip tightened into a fist around the bulge in Antonio's briefs, the tanned male's toes curling in extreme euphoria as his chest rose and fell rapidly with short breaths due to the restriction around his throat. The blond, although harassing this tied-up horny bastard, was also growing extremely turned on and needy. He needed to feel _lips _around his throbbing dick already.

"Shut the fuck up," Arthur demanded, the Spaniard responding with a bite of his bottom lip to prevent any moans threatening to leave his lungs due to the lustful energy that ran through his veins. The blond then crawled his way onto the bed, before straddling the other male, his legs on either side of Antonio's chest – where the British pirate then sat. Gripping the brunette hair tightly in his fist, whilst his other hand retrieved his hardened arousal from his briefs, Arthur traced the tip of his dick along the moist, rough lips of Antonio's. Allowing his pre-cum to drip onto pink, eager lips, Antonio opened his mouth when Arthur had commanded, "Open," before having to withstand the cement-hard member being pushed into his mouth slowly. The instant salty taste had hit his tongue, and Antonio's hazel eyes drifted close as a moan sounded at the back of his throat, allowing his lips to tighten around the other's shaft a little as his cheeks hollowed out to begin sucking – just as Arthur began to fist his hair with both hands and pull him up and down his throbbing shaft, literally beginning to fuck his mouth. The blond rolled his head back, allowing his fair hair to tickle against the bare of his back where the sweat began to excrete, as he moved his hips back and forth in sync with pulling Antonio's head along his shaft. Multiple times the tip of his dick got the other in the back of the throat, soft gags sounding, but other than that the room was filled with nothing except for the moans from both males and the soft screeching of the bed's wooden skeleton screeching against the floor boards and walls.

With his libido quite stimulated and his impatience completely drained, Arthur noted to himself that Antonio's wonderful tongue skills and tight throat wasn't enough to satisfy him. So, pulling the brunette off of his dick, Arthur moved himself back down to the foot of his bed, before grabbing hold of the other's legs and wrapping them around his hips after discarding both males' briefs. The Spaniard was quiet – except for his soft pants – as he watched the male above him with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. It was almost hard to believe that those same eyes used to hold hatred, and not lust, for Arthur. But that didn't seem to faze the blond as he continued with his sexual advances.

Grabbing the base of his arousal, Arthur rubbed his swollen head against the twitching muscles of Antonio's entrance, the tanned male squirming eagerly and pulling against his bindings – as blood dripped down his forearms. The blond smirked, his pearly white teeth digging into his bottom lip when he felt the other pirate captain buck his hips against him. _He was so desperate._

"Beg for it, you filthy whore," Arthur muttered, allowing a moan from himself rip of his lungs, the shaft of his dick against the other's entrance – the pre-cum that dripped from both males being used as some sort of lube seeing as the blond didn't have any oil with him. "Moan like a slut and absolutely _plead_ for it. Otherwise I'll leave and fuck someone worthy enough to be fucked. Are you worthy enough, huh? Do you think you're worthy enough?"

"No! _No, I'm not!_" Antonio cried his forehead against the wood of the headboard as he completely rolled his head back with the overwhelming lust taking over. "I'm not worthy but fuck me, please! I _need_ your dick inside of me… fuck my tight ass so hard – just drive me like your fucking pet, _cagar!"_

Arthur was just able to hold back the eager moan and the want to just impale this man already, but instead, he bit down harder on his bottom lip and demanded to hear more, "Who owns you, huh? Who's your fuckin' master?"

Antonio paused for a moment, shaking his head left and right as the blood of his arms began to stain the white sheets of Arthur's bed, but neither males seemed to have noticed as he replied with, "You, _shit,_ you!"

"Who?" Arthur asked, yelling, "Fuckin' who?!"

"Arthur—Arthur Kirkland! My bodies yours, so fuck it already!" Antonio yelled in response, although as of lately that's all he's been doing – _screaming _for pleasure. However, he was met with what he wanted when a piercing pain ripped through his lower parts, causing him to gasp loudly – which was a little hard and had even hurt due to the belt around his throat – as Arthur thrusted forward suddenly, taking all of his seemingly _large_ arousal. Although Antonio was no virgin to anal sex, he wasn't one to do it so often – he always fucked, not get fucked. So, he was extremely tight, and it _hurt_ like all hell.

"…fuck!" Antonio yelled, tears welling in his eyes as he felt his insides practically rip apart from the sudden intrusion of Arthur's cock. He certainly felt wet there, due to the warm blood that was beginning to excrete and drip down his balls and ass cheeks. It hurt but felt so good at the same time – contradictory, at most.

"You've said you've lain, yet you feel so tight," Arthur mumbled, he himself feeling a little shocked and unable to move from the feeling of a foreign amount of tight walls compressing around the shaft of his dick. The men were already used to such activities, and the women naturally loosened when aroused. But, _Antonio… _"You feel… _so_ good…"

Leaning forward, the blond hairs of his head falling around the sides of his pale face, Arthur looked Antonio dead in the eye. Both males were flustered and blushed pink, but whilst Antonio's face looked more submissive and needy, Arthur's looked more narrowed and ready to fuck.

Moving back, so that the British pirate could grab a hold of the tanned male's thighs tightly, he moved his hips back and forth slowly – the blood being used as an additive substance for lubrication. Antonio's eyes drifted close as he gently rolled his head to the side, before finally responding, "I've… I've lain just… just not as occasionally as a bottom…," he broke off with a quiet moan, moving his legs to wrap tightly around the other male to hold him firmly, before continuing with, "I'm still new to this, in a way… a-ahh…"

Arthur, with his head tilted back in an awfully sexy way as he looked down at the male beneath him, didn't respond as he began to pick up his pace. Snaking his hands up Antonio's thighs to hold him by the hips instead, the blond forced his hips to thrust with more strength, causing both males – alongside the bed – to rock forward. The piece of furniture smacked into the wall just as the Spaniard's head smacked into the headboard, knowing for sure that there'll be bruises appearing in the morning. But that didn't seem to stop either of them.

"A-Ahh…," Arthur breathed out, Antonio being nothing except loud moans, before laying the other's legs over his shoulders as he leant forward so that the tips of their noses were touching. At this angle, the Spanish pirate was rendered immobile as he screamed out practically at the top of his lungs, "Fuck! Harder, fuck me harder,_ por favor! _A-ah!_"_

And so Arthur did, at his top speed and with all of his strength, he drove into Antonio roughly with each thrust – both males not taking into account of the amount of noise they were making with the mixture of wood against wood and loud, eager moans. Panting heavily at this stage, the blond planted rough kisses along the other's jawline as his hips moved quickly. However, nipping at the tanned, bruised skin there, Arthur soon leant back and proceeded to undo Antonio's bindings. The Spaniard's hands immediately flew to hold the other's shoulders as the blond's hands gripped his hips tightly and leant back, pulling him on top so that Antonio was _riding_ his dick. With hands that were rolled into his fists, the brunette began to bounce up and down so that the other's standing arousal was having Antonio's ass pulled on and off of it. Arthur laid there, head rolled back with countless moans leaving his lungs, as he thrusted his hips up quickly, hands holding Antonio's hips tightly still. Meanwhile, the tanned one continued to bounce up and down the British man's dick with his back arched greatly and his head rolled back also, while one hand tightened around the shaft of his own arousal and began to pump violently.

"Oh… Oh, Dios mío. I'm… _I'm gonna cum_, shit!" Antonio exclaimed almost helplessly, fingers tightening further as the extreme pleasure from being completely ass-fucked overwhelmed him. "Fuck—_fuck!_ Arthur!" And with that last exclamation, Antonio arched his back to an almost impossible extent – displaying an amazing display of flexibility – as his cum shot in white strings onto Arthur's chest, slightly coating his hand. Due to the tightening of his walls around Arthur's arousal, a few more thrusts and the blond, too, came inside of the man on top of him with a loud moan of his name. The feeling of warmth rushing inside of him, while his hand milked the rest of his seed from him, caused Antonio to groan quietly as he leant forward and practically collapsed.

With soft, slow thrusting this time – to get the rest of his cum out – Arthur lifted Antonio's head to kiss him gently upon the lips. This time, the Spaniard wasn't as resistant as he kissed back. The folds of their lips were pursed shyly against each other, as they both panted heavily from through their noses. Pulling away, followed by a couple of other small, sweet kisses, Arthur gently guided Antonio off of him to instead lie beside him. After a few moments of silence, except for their panting of course, Arthur turned his head and pecked Antonio upon the forehead. However, the other was already unconscious as he slipped into a deep, much-needed rest.

* * *

The first thing Antonio felt were soreness and a major headache hammering at his forehead. Slowly opening his hazel eyes open, a little dazed and confused as to where he was – seeing as he wasn't used to the room's decorations because they weren't equivalent to his quarters on his ship – he eventually regained his bearings and regained memory of everything that happened… was it yesterday? He couldn't have been out for too long, could he?

"Mornin'," a familiar voice said, and Antonio turned his head to the side to see Arthur's back sitting at a table with a feather in his hand, obviously writing something down. He was dressed fully in his pirate captain outfit, without his hat, however. "How are ye feelin'?"

Antonio was silent for a moment, wide hazel eyes watching him from behind, before he eventually spoke up as he sat up, leaning against the very headboard that he was fucked against, "I'm… sore, very sore…," he paused for a moment, only noticing now that he was lying in the midst of recently changed bed sheets. "I—um…"

"You were out for a couple of days, but you needn't worry, I made sure ye people were treated after and were well," Arthur said, setting his writing tool down before standing up and making his way over to where Antonio was, sitting down at the edge of his bed. He seemed to have refused to make eye contact, and his cheeks were flustered the slightest, as if he were just standing out in the sun for a few hours. "We're—uh, lettin' ya go…"

The Spaniard was left speechless due to that last statement. After what he was shown yesterday, he sincerely thought he was going to be killed or kept prisoner… so it made him a little ecstatic, but more curious, if he was being honest.

"R-Really? Ah-… why…?" he muttered shyly – he didn't want to ruin his chances of getting back out on the sea with his crew again, so he knew he had to choose his words wisely. "I mean—yesterday you…"

"I know, but…" Arthur broke off, looking as if he were trying to quickly muster up some words. Fortunately for the blond he did, and Antonio didn't seem to really notice, "It won't be as fun keeping you here. You're me biggest rival upon the seas, might as well keep it that way and draw our swords upon each other in a fight, yeah?"

Antonio was silent, his tanned skin glowing in the dim light of the candle burning next to the bed, before he smiled softly and nodded his head almost cheerfully – as if the past was _nothing_ to him, before exclaiming, "Yeah!"

And it was that moment on that whenever Arthur had seen the flag of an attacking Spanish ship, he had wished it was led by Antonio. To the blond, just one night of such wild activities turned his idle curiousity into undivided attention. He wanted nothing more than to just draw swords with him – but not in a rivalry way. Perhaps as an excuse to just be near the other again after _years _of no contact whenever the smell of the salty sea filled his nose, the wind blew past his head as it rode through his messy, blond locks, when the scalding sun would burn into his pale skin and when the noise of waves crashed against his ship and seagulls filled the air.

"Capt'n."

Arthur's hazel eyes opened, his arm that was wrapped around one a column for support loosening its grip as he turned his head from looking out at the vast blue sea to the pirate standing behind him.

"Spanish ship has been spotted," the pirate said, before his lips curved. "From here, it looks like Antonio and his crew."

Arthur stayed silent, before his eyes softened with a smirk creeping up onto his lips. Coming down from his spot, soon to make his way to the wheel, he readjusted his pirate hat before replying with, "Load the cannons and ready to board 'em. I have an old friend ta talk to."

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, even if I can't speak pirate… *looks around nervously***

**Anyways, this was inspired by Assassin's Creed Black Flag. I have been playing it so much lately, and so I decided to make a fic of pirates!**

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed reading my short OneShot. It was just pointless smut so do not flame over the lack of plot or whatever. Review?**


End file.
